All Hallow's
by Jess J
Summary: Challenge ficlet, movie-verse, CastleElektra. One Halloween night in New Orleans turns out to be a lot more complicated for Frank Castle when he finds he isn't the only one that lives to kill the wicked.


Author's note: Blame this on livingdeadgirl, who gave me this challenge over at Live Journal, during a fic challenge. People request a fic, give requirements, I write and make sure it meets the requirements. Now, this isn't as much dark romance and dark humor as I wanted, but I had a limit of 1000 words, and it went 70 words over limit anyway. But I might possibly continue it sometime. Anyway, she liked it, so here it is. It's completely movie-verse, with a bit of reference to the comic book where Castle and Elektra meet. Please review, reviews are MUCH loved. Requirements:

Title: All Hallow's  
Fandom: Punisher  
Pairing: Castle/Elektra  
Genre: Dark Romance/Dark Humor/Action  
Line: Her eyes caught his and something flickered between them, something so hot his teeth clenched.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or Elektra, nor anything to do with them. I mean no copyright infringement, so don't sue me. Savvy?

* * *

ALL HALLOW'S

It was All Hallow's Eve, and Frank Castle was bored. Not only that, he had nothing to drink but water. And water was far too gentle on his tongue and throat and stomach. What he really wanted was Jack Daniels. Or maybe just plain Whiskey.

Or even better. Criminal blood staining the ground. Specifically, the man he had come into town to kill.

Perhaps now was Castle's best chance to strike. The Cajun kingpin was probably hosting a big costume ball. Maybe it was time he joined them.

Deciding that tonight would be his best bet to take care of his target while the man's guests were dancing around in their silly costumes, Castle got off the bed and heading for his weapons cabinet. Opening it up, he selected a few weapons best suited for his wok tonight, and headed out to check on the underground world of New Orleans.

The night was warm, breezy. It was a full moon, which was perfect, and there were a few clouds in the sky, as well as the promise of fog. Over all, it was the perfect, Halloween night.

Well, for everyone else at least. It wouldn't be for Castle until he'd finished his job.

Striding down the street, his skull t-shirt hidden underneath the buttoned, black duster, Castle quickly made his way to a nicer, a.k.a. safer, part of town and got a taxi. He gave directions to the driver, directions to a plantation just on the outskirts.

The driver nodded and stepped on it, at Castle's terse request. It didn't even take fifteen minutes after that, and they were at the plantation and Castle was paying the fare. Not even watching the taxi drive off, Castle avoided being seen by the bodyguards up at the front entrance and climbed on of the old oaks.

He had already tested this out one day when the Cajun had been out eating lunch with some associates, and it had been perfect. Still was tonight. Soon, he was inside a guest room of the large home, and walking out, heading downstairs for the party.

He was a FBI agent, wanted and know by most people. But it was late enough that anyone here who did know his face would be too drunk to realize who he was, and if they remembered him, no big deal. Wasn't as if the Feds would ask for a description. This would match his MO.

Castle mingled into the crowd, looking around for his target. Once located, Castle would then decide the best way to go about his plan, and be out of there before anyone could even see which direction he went in.

Finally, he spotted the Cajun. Flirted with a lithe, young woman in a Catwoman suit. Suddenly, she glanced over in his direction. Right in his direction. Green cat eyes peered right at him, they were looking right at him.

Her eyes caught his and something flickered between them, something so hot his teeth clenched.

And then she was looking at the Cajun again, allowing him to lead her away from the party and the guests, into his study.

Castle wanted to shout no at the same time he wanted to leave, go to his apartment, and take a very long, cold shower. He had no clue who she was, what she was, or how she knew him, but she made him feel something. He didn't like it.

Or maybe it was that he did, he just didn't like it that he liked it.

Breaking himself out of those ridiculous thoughts, Castle made his way through the crowd, heading for the study. He reached the doors and pressed his ear to them, at the right angle so that nobody could really notice him. The sound of a thud met his ears, and he decided to Hell with it.

He opened the doors, walking in only to find the Cajun was lying on the ground, dead. The woman was holding a bloody sai, and looked damn good with it too.

Castle had to fight very hard not to actually slap himself.

Once the initial shock wore off, thankfully he didn't gawk at her for more than three seconds, Castle pulled out his small glock aiming it at her. "Drop the weapon," he told her, trying not to look or sound like he was at all finding the image before him somewhat interesting or anything more than that.

The woman grinned up at him, her cat eyes meeting his again, and he felt that surge again. But he ignored it, keeping his gun leveled at her. She dropped the sai on the desk, but then she had flipped over and behind him, her leg shooting out and kicking him forward.

By the time he had regained balance, which couldn't have even been ten seconds, his gun was out of his hand and in hers, now leveled at him. She smirked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked her, eyes narrowed and looking for an opening.

"Someone bored," she replied, the faintest hints of a Greek accent in her voice, though most wouldn't even detect it. "I think I'll trade my weapon for yours. For now," she added, before stepping back, her hand holding the door handle. "But I'll be back for that," she said, then lowered the gun as she quickly opened the door and slipped out.

Leaving Castle with the dead Cajun and bloody sai. He knew he had already lost the assassin, but he had to get out before someone noticed their missing host and got curious. He walked over to the window, then glanced back at the desk.

Eyes staring at the sai.

Why did she even think he would take it? How did she know he would have it after tonight?

Because, Castle was picking it up and taking it with him so he could see her again. That was how he knew.

Slipping out the window and sneaking off the premises, he looked around for any clue to the female assassin with cat eyes. No luck. But he would see her again. She had promised, and he held the item that would make her prove her word was good.

The weapon securely hidden, Castle walked down the street, heading back into the city of New Orleans, deciding to spend the rest of the night frightening teenagers out of pulling "tricks" tonight.


End file.
